A weather observation apparatus receives weather observation data from a weather radar or an antenna, properly signal-processes the received data, thereby displaying real time observation data or generating a weather product.
In order to precisely check or forecast weather, a capability for properly processing weather data is required. However, when a current signal processing technology is used, a burden occurs due to a high required amount of calculation, and resolution is lowered.